Lost Faith
by Greendale7
Summary: What does Jonas do after his planet is overrun by the Ori? Oneshot, beware of spoilers.


This fic is set after "Counterstrike", so there might be spoilers for all those who might not have seen it or any recent Stargate Sg-1 episodes .

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Stargate SG-1, The Ori, or Jonas Quinn, unfortunately.

**A/N: **This is just a oneshot, but if people like it enough, I might make a full fic about it. Enjoy!

"Hallowed are the Ori"

"Hallowed are we, the children of the Ori"

The crowd of hundreds, possibly thousands of people, were all packed around the steps of the building that the Prior had ordered be built, in honour of the Ori. Behind the colossal building, a warship is docked, hundreds of warriors surrounded it.

The Prior stood at the head of the steps, staring out at the crowd, all bowing to the Prior, through the streets, and even in the buildings. The Prior began to read a passage, telling of the compassion, love, and power of the Ori. The entire crowd was silent, all listening intently to the words the Prior spoke, all but one.

Jonas Quinn did not stand out in the crowd, he looked like the others, was dressed like the others, and even bowed like the others, but there was one difference, Jonas was not listening intently to the Prior speak. He was scanning the crowd for one of his friends, one of his accomplices.

Jonas' accomplice was bowing along with the others, dressed regularly, like Jonas, across the crowd from him, near the old supermarket building. He caught Jonas' gaze and made a slight nod. Jonas pulled a small, unmarked box out of his pocket. It looked like a matchbox, apart from the small red button in the bottom right corner.

"And the people of the desert thanked the Ori for the gift of water. . . ."

While waiting for the right moment, Jonas was immersed in his memories of the Ori conversion of his home world. Kelowna, Terrania and Andaris, finally united, finally at peace. The war with the Goauld was over, things finally started to look like they were going to end serenely. Then the Prior came through the gate, Jonas was there to talk with him.

First impressions were not good. The Prior departed Langara, leaving behind a terrible plague, which Jonas himself was inflicted with. After accepting the Prior's offer, the cure was given, and Jonas recovered, too late to stop the Ori from gaining an iron grip over the planet.

Snapped back into reality by the Prior finishing his preaching, and the crowd applauding the story. The crowd stood up, Jonas and his accomplice along with him. Jonas pushed the little red button, and the building behind the Prior erupted in flames. The building the Ori ordered built, crumbling under its own weight, symbolic of the Ori's true power, or so Jonas thought. The massive explosion sent panic through the crowd, each and every person scrambling in every direction. Jonas an his accomplice stood adamant, savouring their victory.

The Prior turned to face the crowd, his face a mixture of anger and pride. His staff glowed a bright blue, and the flames were instantly extinguished, the building restored to it's former glory. Jonas instantly lost his joy.

"Behold the power of the Ori! The unbelievers try to decimate their holy structure, and the Ori quench their flames"

The crowd stopped and stared in awe as the Prior showed the Ori's power. The staff glowed again, and Jonas' accomplice stopped dead in his tracks, his hands instantly shot up to his neck, he was choking. Jonas wanted to run over to his companion but couldn't risk being seen by the Prior, in case he was exposed. His partner continued to choke, falling to his knees, coughing, gasping. It was horrible to watch, Jonas felt like kicking himself for just standing there, but there was nothing he could do. After a few seconds, the man fell to the ground, dead.

"The Unbeliever is exposed and taken care of, by the will of the Ori"

Jonas stood amongst the crowd, watching in awe at the place where the dead body laid. The Prior turned and walked into the newly restored building, Jonas' target. People all around him continued to move away, but he stood still, staring at his deceased accomplice. He had truly lost his Faith.

Like it? Please Review!


End file.
